Future
by Labyrinth'sChampion
Summary: Hermione's life after the war. Short one shot.


Future

By: Labyrinth'sChampion

( formally known as Bookworm Turned Mum)

Author's Note: Hello! This is my first serious story, but it is only a one shot. If everyone likes this fic, I will be eventually be starting even longer stories. I am sorry that this story is more OC, but I really like how it turned out. Xoxo. Thank you.

"Mummy, mum, wake up… WAKE UP MUMMY!" Yelled two little voices from the side of the large master bed.

Rose and Willow were Hermione's twin little girls. Rose was identical to her father; she was tall for a four-year-old, with red hair, and freckles. But she had Hermione's eyes along with her bossy personality. Willow on the other hand was the exact opposite she had the freckles, but Fred's eyes, she was the trickster of the two. They were like the yin and yang of each other, and they were best friends.

"Ugh, yes my beautiful girls, mummy is awake now," Hermione yawned in reply. "Where's daddy?"

"In the kitchen, making breakfast…" Willow stated.

"…with Uncle George," Rose finished.

"Are they making a mess?"

"Yes!" The girls said in unison.

Hermione knew she didn't have to ask, every Saturday those boys were making breakfast and messes for the family. Fred and George would start the cooking, she'd finish it with their daughters, and George would go to his and Angelina flat. He would bring over their two children Fred II and Roxanne. Fred and Willow would play their tricks while Roxanne and Rose would show the other their favorite stories each other's mum would read to them.

The families would take turns each Saturday hosting breakfast, but Sundays were always reserved for Arthur and Molly. Sundays were the days the children would get to see all of their Weasley relatives.

Hermione was grateful her children had many cousins around their own age, and they all got along very well, it meant they'd always have someone. Especially when it was time to send them off to Hogwarts.

"Okay, my little honeybees, let's go finish what your father attempted to start," Hermione said jumping of the bed.

"Rose! Last one to daddy is a rotten treacle tart!" Willow shouted. She started running out of Hermione and Fred's bedroom and down the hall.

"Willow! That's not fair!" Rose yelled running be hide her. "Come back!"

"Careful girls," Hermione said. Those girls were going to be the death of her, but she wouldn't have minded, every day was a new adventure with the twins. She started walking down the picture covered hall. Some were of the family weddings others were of the births and growth of the twins. Their small family had only lived in the house for five years, but it was already filled with so many amazing memories.

The clicking of the hardwood floor relaxed her as she prepared for the oncoming mess. Hermione could hear little giggles, George must have brought her niece and nephew over to the house early.

"Mione! Hurry, George is going to set the house on fire." Fred yelled.

Hermione ran the rest of the way down the hall and into the kitchen… there wasn't a mess. Everything was spotless, nothing was out of place, but Fred, George, and the littles ones were no where to be seen. She looked around the counter and under the table, nothing, not even a crumb. But their was a note. It read:

Dear Moine,

Backyard.

Love, Fred.

She grabbed the note, put on her slippers, and headed for the back sliding door. It was just starting to get brighter outside beings that it was only seven in the morning, but the air was warm and friendly. 'This better not be one of his tricks,' Hermione thought.

When she reached the backyard there were dim purple lights around the fence. Along with a orange banner, the colors of their wedding, 'Happy Five Years'.

"Oh no. Oh. No." The brightest witch of her age had forgotten her wedding anniversary. To make things worse both of their entire families were present.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Fred asked walking towards her awaking Hermione from her daze.

She shook her head, she was on the verve of tears.

"No Fred, I'm not okay, I completely forgot what today was. With the stress of work, the joke shop, and the kids; it took all of my attention," Hermione answered letting a tear fall. "I feel like I've failed you."

Her husband put her face in his hands, wiped away the tear, she had given him more than she could ever imagine. It was prue happiness; she was the greatest thing to happen to him since the downfall of you know who.

"Mione love, you have given me and our daughters everything," He stated proudly. "And in return I'd like to give you this." It was a five inch blue felt box, and inside a charm bracelette laid.

The bracelette had four small charms one for each member of their intermediate family. A Rose and Willow tree for their girls, along with a otter for herself, and a doggish creature that she realised was a hyena for Fred. Tears started streaming down her face, her emotions had been all over the place as of lately, and there was a good reason why.

Hermione practically jumped Fred into a huge hug. "Oh, Fred it's absolutely beautiful," she said in between kisses. "But we're going to need another charm for the bracelette to represent our new little honeybee." She said patting her flat yet still pregnant belly.

"What?" He whispered in shock. "We're having another baby?"

"Or two."

"Oh dears that's wonderful more grandbabies to spoil," Mrs. Weasley squealed strangling them in a bone crushing hug. The entire family had one more thing to celebrate today.

"Can I name them?" Rose asked her mum sweetly.

"Yeah, how 'bout Sparky or Dot?" Willow chimed in. The girls took the news very well, and vowed to teach them their tricks and their favorite stories.

"No, but I think were gonna get you a dog."

Fin.

Authors Note: I really hope this one shot was decent since it is my first. I'd like to know if y'all like it or not, and please let me know in the reviews what other pairing you'd like to see from me.

P.s I am open to writing content involving other fandoms (not crossover at least not yet) Xoxo. Thank you -LC


End file.
